Pay-to-play Cooking training
This is a guide which aims to assist players in training Cooking in pay to play by using the most effective methods and techniques available. This guide may not always be up to date so it is advised to check price on the Grand Exchange before purchasing large quantities of ingredients. Training Level advancement Also note, it is highly recommended to obtain the cooking gauntlets from the quest Family Crest before you continue cooking as this will greatly reduce the amount of fish you burn from here on out. You can also do quests to get some cooking levels too. Levels 1-15 (Shrimp) At this level, fish shrimp in Draynor or buy raw shrimp from the Grand Exchange. Cooking shrimp successfully grants you 30 cooking experience. * Experience required: 2,411 * Experience per hour: 35k Levels 15-30 (Trout) After level 15 is obtained, buy raw trout in the Grand Exchange. These are also easily obtainable with the Fishing skill. Also note if you are short on cash you can pick up raw trout in Barbarian Village where people are powertraining. Cooking trout successfully grants you 70 cooking experience. * Experience required: 10,952 * Experience per hour: 85k Levels 30-35 (Salmon) At this level switch to salmon which can be obtained in the same manner as the previous step.Cooking salmon successfully grants you 90 cooking experience. * Experience required: 9,043 * Experience per hour: 110k Levels 35-50 (Tuna) It is advisable at this level to start buying your items in the Grand Exchange rather than obtaining them yourself. However, if you wish to fish your own ingredients then you should do so at Catherby, which has a bank very close to the fishing spots. Cooking tuna successfully grants you 100 cooking experience. * Experience required: 78,927 * Experience per hour: 120k Levels 50-75 (Lobster) Again it is recommended you buy your own raw lobsters from the Grand Exchange as this will save a lot of valuable time which you can use to later make back the money you would have lost from cooking lobsters. Note it may also be possible depending on Grand Exchange prices that you can profit from Lobsters. Also, players may wish to wait until 68 cooking to stop burning lobsters (with cooking gauntlets) however, it's not recommended unless you're fishing your own ingredients. A good place to fish for lobsters is Catherby. Successfully cooking lobster grants you 120 cooking experience. * Experience required: 1,109,088 * Experience per hour: 135k Levels 75-80/90 (Swordfish) As stated above, it is recommended to buy your own fish, but for poorer players you can obtain your swordfish the same way as you would for tuna. Players may wish to wait until level 81 (with cook gauntlets, or 86 without) to cook swordfish as you stop burning at these levels, however, for the few you do burn you will make up for in faster experience rates. Successfully cooking swordfish grants you 140 cooking experience. * Experience required: 4,135,911 * Experience per hour: 170k Levels 80/90-99 (Shark) Either buy raw sharks from other players, or fish for your own to cook. Buying them is more advisable for faster levels, while fishing may be an alternative for poorer players. Players may wish to wait for level 94 (with cooking gauntlets) before starting to cook sharks, in order not to burn any. However, at level 80, players will only burn about 11% and at level 91, players will only burn about 1-3%. It is Highly Recommended to start right away at level 80 to cook sharks as you will earn more money (The gp difference between Raw Sharks and Sharks is around 10-12%) and experience than to continuing on cooking swordfishes. Successfully cooking shark grants you 210 experience. * Experience required: 7,688,099 * Experience per hour: 250k at level 90+ Levels 90-99 Alternative method (Jug of wine) Making jugs of wine is one of the fastest cooking experience methods in the game. Although it is the fastest experience in the game it's also very expensive. And you should also take into account of the time getting the money for making wines. If they take too long, it' probably best to stick to cooking fishes. To begin making jugs of wine, buy a jug of water and grapes . Use these two items on each other to make unfermented wines. Once you stop making all your wines the wines will ferment and become a jug of wine. If done correctly you can gain massive experience drops. Successfully making a jug of wine grants you 200 experience. * Experience required: 7,688,099 * Experience per hour: 370k Levels 70-99 Alternative Method (Bake Pie) The Bake Pie spell in the lunar spellbook offers even faster experience than jugs of wine if you can get the raw pies pre-assembled. This requires completion of the Lunar Diplomacy quest. You also earn magic experience with this method. * Experience per hour (Admiral pie): 390k * Experience per hour (Wild pie): 445k * Experience per hour (Summer pie): 490k * Magic experience per hour: 100k Cooking experience rewards from quests * 300 - Cook's Assistant (-) * 500 - Rag and Bone Man (-) * 1,470 - Big Chompy Bird Hunting (30) * 1,525 - Gertrude's Cat (-) * 2,825 - Heroes Quest (53) * 5,000 - Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf (22) * 5,000 - Tai Bwo Wannai Trio (30) * 28,000 - Recipe for Disaster (70) Total: 44,620 Experience. Tips Cooking Gauntlets Cooking gauntlets are a pair of gloves received as a reward from the Family Crest quest. They can be worn to significantly decrease the likelihood of burning fish. Suggested Cooking locations Some places are more suited for cooking than others. Here are a few. * The Rogue's Den fires are located at the start of the Rogue's Den, just below the Burthorpe pub. This place is the most effective and efficient place to obtain 99 cooking. The banker (Emerald Benedict) may just be a step away from the fire, allowing players to cut down on time spent walking. The fire is everlasting, so there is no need to worry about relighting it, saving inventory space. On the downside, rogues den only has a fire as the means to cook, so it is only usable for cooking fish or meat. * Edgeville Bank is a popular place to train cooking. It is also a popular place to train firemaking, which means that there will be plenty of fires around to cook on. Edgeville also has the closest range from a bank in F2P world. The downside of this site is that there are many random events and fires aren't always present. * Lumbridge Bank is another popular option. There are 4 logs respawn points just outside the bank. Carry a tinderbox when cooking to light the logs. The downside of this site is that many people often take the logs before they can be burned. * The Catherby range is just east of the Catherby bank. This place is frequented often, giving lots of chances for interaction. There are a couple of fishing spots nearby, giving players opportunities to fish and cook at the same time. However, it is a short walk from the bank to the range, and in the long term, the loss in time is significant. Also, the range is located inside a house with a door that no longer auto-closes every few minutes, due to a recent update. * Lumbridge is a good place to cook if you have started Recipe for Disaster. The Culinaromancer's Chest in the cellar can act as a bank and a food store, which can be used in conjunction with the range in the kitchen, which has a lower burn rate than most ranges. Also, the Lumbridge Home Teleport spell can take players there almost immediately, which is good if you have just gathered special ingredients. * The fishing spot near Barbarian Village is a good place to cook trout and salmon: players often drop their raw catch for others to pick up and cook and there are several trees nearby which can be cut down in order to start fires. This is ideal if you want to level up quickly and are not concerned with making money. * The Tree Gnome Stronghold is useful because you can make Gnome Cocktails, Gnome Foods, and various other dishes thanks to Hudo and Heckel Funch who supply you with plenty of cooking ingredients. There is easy access to a bank and a minigame as well. * The TzHaar City has many vents scattered throughout where it is possible to cook food on, as they act like a range. One of these is conveniently located right next to the bank. * Players who have completed the Hard Varrock Diary will have access to the Cooking Guild's cooking range, which is directly in front of a bank booth. Compared to almost any other location for cooking, this method stands as arguably the most superior, as it virtually enables a cooking efficiency that is on par with that of the Rogues' Den while also allowing players to cook foods that require a cooking range instead of a fire. Additionally, using a cooking range itself (instead of a fire) will allow for greater cooking success.